Warriors Blind Dates
by Frostfire of ThunderClan
Summary: This is a fun show, where I take two random cats, and they go on a date together.


_Ivypool and Foxleap_

"Hello and welcome to Warriors Blind Dates! Hosted by yours truly, Daisy, also hosted by Dovewing and Ivypool!" Daisy waves to the camera. Four chairs are set up, three for the hosts, and one across from them. "The camera crew here to help us is Whitewing, as always."

Dovewing smiles. "Today, our blind date will be…" she pulls a name out of a hat, "Foxleap and Ivypool!"

Ivypool, who is supposed to be a host, squeaks.

"Nice, sis," Dovewing giggles in Ivypool's ear. Ivypool glares at her.

Foxleap trots in, plopping down on the fourth plush, olive chair. He straightens his green tie, which matches his eyes.

Ivypool looks down, avoiding eye contact. She is dressed in a strapless dark blue dress, which ties in her eyes with her white and grey fur.

Dovewing and Daisy were each wearing strapless cream dresses. "So," Daisy begins. "Before you go, you will take a personality quiz, to determine where you should go. Question one, for Foxleap: Which do you prefer: roller skating, dancing, or eating?"

"Eating." Foxleap replies.

"Ivypool, same question."

'Umm… either dancing or eating." Ivypool really preferred eating, but she didn't want Foxleap to think that she was desperate.

Dovewing takes the next question, "Pick one: Bagels, Fish, or Mice."

"I'm fine with either," Foxleap replies.

"Mice," Ivypool says.

"Last but not least," Daisy finishes, "Fancy or Casual."

"Casual."

"Casual."

"Great!" Dovewing exclaims. You two are going to the Mice and Rice Japanese restaurant, on the corner of 5th and Main. There's a limo out front!"

Daisy turns to the camera. "I'm sorry folks, that's all for now, but in about an hour, each person will submit how good they think the date went. We don't film the actual date. See you soon!"

"And… cut!" Whitewing calls. "That was good guys, we'll be back on in an hour." Turning to Ivypool she says, "Good luck, sweetheart," and licks Ivypool on the head, with a motherly touch.

_Ten minutes later_

"So, Ivypool," Foxleap starts, "You enjoy eating out, too?"

Ivypool, who is fiddling with her menu, suddenly looks up and says, "Oh, yes. When I was little, I used to want to be a food critique."

"So did I!" Foxleap exclaimed. "My favorite restaurant was Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's Soup Maker! I loved how you could make your own soup and add stuff, you could also make your own pasta."

"Yeah! I also liked this place, too, but back then it wasn't a chain. The Mice 'n' Rice."

A grey tabby-tom with dark stripes pads up. "Hello, my name is Bumblestripe, may I take your order?" Then he looks up from his writing pad, "Foxleap, Ivypool? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, Bumblestripe!" Foxleap says. "Good to see you. We're on a date because we were on the show Warriors blind dates."

"Yeah." Ivypool says. "I was supposed to be a host… but…"

"Cool!" Bumblestripe said. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like the Mice 'n' Rice special please, with medium sauce, and warm cream to drink." Ivypool says.

"I'll have the Mice 'n' Rice special also, with hot sauce, and an iced lemon tea, to drink, please." Foxleap orders.

"Alright, that'll be out in a bit!" Bumblestripe says.

_A bit later_

"Okay, here we are, two specials, one mild, one hot, and one warm cream, and one lemon iced tea. Enjoy!" Bumblestripe trots away.

"Mmm… this is really good," Ivypool said, already digging in. She took a sip of her cream. "Yum."

"Yeah, oooh, I love the spice," Foxleap said.

_A few 'yums', and 'mmms' later_

"That was really good," Foxleap said, climbing back into the limo.

"Yeah, I agree. We should do this again some time. Maybe go to a bagel shop. Or we could go to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's Soup Maker." Ivypool said.

"Yeah!" Foxleap says enthusiastically.

_Ten minutes later_

"We're going live in one minute," Whitewing called.

"Great," Daisy said. "I've just got the message. Their done, and each sending in their reviews."

"Yay!" Dovewing said. "I can't wait!" She smoothed her cream dress down, and pawed at her fur.

"30 seconds!" Whitewing said.

Dovewing and Daisy trotted down to their chairs, and plopped down. Daisy fastened her daisy hair clip, and straitened.

"3...2...1… And we're live!" Whitewing called down from the camera-man's wing.

"So," Dovewing said, "For those of you who don't know, this is Warriors Blind Dates! Our date today was Foxleap and Ivypool."

"Oooh! I've got it." Daisy said. "I'll read Foxleap's review of the date first, Ahem," she clears her throat. "'I really enjoyed my blind date with Ivypool, and we have a lot in common'. He gave it five stars."

"I'll read Ivypool's," Dovewing says. "'I really think that Foxleap and I are a good match, and I hope we can get together again.' Five stars!"

"Well," Daisy says, "I think we just made a new couple! Thank you fro watching Warriors Blind Dates, and watch again soon!"


End file.
